Glück währt nie ewig
by Oriona
Summary: kurze Vorgeschichte von 'Schmerz der Verleugnung' Warum Snape so verbittert ist und warum Sirius ihn so gehasst hatte Aufnahme in die Todessergilde


Glück währt nie ewig by Oriona  
  
Disclamer: Bekannte Figuren sowie Handlungen gehören wie immer JKR, unbekanntes mir  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und mache es nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Inhalt: Warum Sirius Severus so hasst und warum Severus so verbittert ist.  
  
Über Reviews freu ich mich immer *g*  
  
Man hörte das Schreien eines Jungens, dann einen dumpfen Schlag. Ein höhnisches Gelächter folgte.  
  
„Ihr wagt es...!", schrie die Stimme des Jungen, die merkwürdig kalt klang.  
  
„Was wagen wir?", gackerte eine andere Jungenstimme. Sie klang amüsiert und anstachelnd. In ihr Schwang jedoch auch deutlich Verachtung mit.  
  
„Das kriegst du zurück, Black!", rief der Junge, der geschrieen hatte. Ein lauter Knall folgte und Schüler keuchten entsetzt auf. Albus Dumbledore beschleunigte seine Schritte. Hoffentlich kam er nicht wieder zu spät.  
  
Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er um die Gewächshäuser, genau auf die aufgebrachten Geräusche zu. Weitere Explosionen erschütterten die Umgebung und Albus rannte nun fast. Aus der weiten Entfernung erkannte er einen kleinen Schülerauflauf. Zwei Schüler standen etwas Abseits und ein weiterer stand den Beiden übrigen gegenüber. Er hatte drohend den Zauberstab gehoben – genau, wie seine Kontrahenten, die ohne zu Zögern ihre Flüche aussprachen und den Jungen zu Boden warfen. Dann lachten sie schallend auf.  
  
„Sofort AUFHÖREN!"Dumbledore war bei dem Geschehen angekommen und musterte die vier Gryffindors Zorn funkelnd, die sich, im Gegensatz zu dem Slytherin, noch auf den Beinen hielten. Dumbledore war ein Zauberer, der eigentlich nie aus der Fassung geriet. Wenn aber unfaire Verhältnisse ins Spiel kamen, konnte man mit einem gewaltigen Donnerwetter rechnen. „Ihr rührt euch nicht vom Fleck", sagte er nun ruhiger und besonders an die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen gewandt, die den Slytherin zu Boden geworfen hatten. Der mit dem verstrubbelten Haar ließ sich etwas von Reue anmerken, doch der andere schien gegen einen erneuten Lachanfall zu kämpfen. Im Hintergrund hielten sich noch zwei Jungen auf. Der eine war in einen schäbigen Zaubererumhang gehüllt und sah nun noch mitgenommener aus, als man es sonst immer von ihm gewohnt war. Der andere war klein und hatte wässrige Augen. Er schien vor Angst zu zittern.  
  
Dumbledore bedachte sie alle mit einem langen anklagenden Blick und wandte sich dann an den am Boden liegenden Slytherin. Seine schwarzen Haare waren schweißdurchnässt, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unablässig – er atmete sehr schnell. Sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht war von roten Punkten übersäht und sein Umhang zerschlissen vom Kampf. Die beiden Gryffindors sahen weniger mitgenommen aus.  
  
Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte mit ihm sanft die geröteten Wangen des Slytherins. Sofort normalisierte sich sein Atem und die roten Punkte verschwanden einer nach den anderen. Der Junge öffnete sein Augen und musste dabei unwillentlich Dumbledore ins Gesicht sehen, der ihn besorgt musterte. Dumbledore blickte in sich zwei verlierende schwarze Tunnel. Innerlich seufzte er. Severus hatte es also immer noch überwunden.  
  
Der Junge namens Severus fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Die beiden Gryffindors standen noch immer vor ihm, doch sie musterten ihn nicht besorgt – eher enttäuscht, weil er sich so schnell erholt hatte.  
  
„Professor", begann der Junge im Hintergrund mit den zerschlissenen Kleidern. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber..."  
  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen und Ihre beiden Freunde in Schutz nehmen, Mr. Lupin", sagte Dumbledore sanft an ihn gewandt und er wurde schamrot. Der Andere wimmerte. „Und ich weiß, dass Sie ebenfalls nichts damit zu tun haben, Mr. Pettigrew."Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und wurde kreidebleich.  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich an die beiden anderen Gryffindors.  
  
„James, Sirius", begann er. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin enttäuscht von euch. Warum greift ihr zu zweit und ohne Grund Severus an?"  
  
„Er hat doch angefangen!", brauste sofort der mit den gepflegteren Haaren und den Namen Sirius auf. Der Strubblige, James, hielt ihn zurück. Dumbledore schien so ruhig wie vorher.  
  
„Nun, dann schildert ihr drei mir die Umstände, wie es zu dieser Auseinandersetzung kam."Stille breitete sich aus – keiner sagte etwas. Severus war zu Stolz, um in der siebenten Klasse noch zu einem Lehrer zu rennen, um sich bei zu beschweren. Und außerdem loderte der Hass in ihm so hoch, dass er kein vernünftiges Wort zu Stande bringen würde – selbst wenn er es wollte. Doch in ihm war noch etwas – Trauer.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Severus fürchteten James und Sirius die Wahrheit. Sie liebten das Risiko, doch sie hassten es dabei erwischt zu werden. Remus hielt immer zu ihnen, machte aber nie mit. Und dann war da noch Peter, der bei allem dabei sein wollte, was die drei unternahmen. Und dies Mal waren die Gryffindors eindeutig an der Misere Schuld.  
  
„Wir hatten eine persönliche Auseinandersetzung", knurrte Sirius und starrte dabei zu Boden.  
  
„Ach?", sagte Dumbledore und seine Überraschung klang gespielt. „Nun mal im Ernst. Ihr seid siebente Klasse! Und ihr konntet euch doch aus dem Weg gehen, wen ihr wolltet. Warum also jetzt wieder dieser Vorfall?"Wieder trat ein peinliches Schweigen ein. Dumbledore musterte die Gryffindors besonders scharf. Die vier Rumtreiber hatten sich schon oft an Severus Snape vergriffen, der Albus' Sorgenkind war. Die Gryffindors konnten ja nicht ahnen, was in dem Jungen vorging. Dumbledore glaubte auch nicht, dass sich irgendjemand dafür interessieren würde. Severus war ein Außenseiter. Von allen gemieden, außer von den Gryffindors, die sich einen Spaß nach den anderen mit ihm erlaubten. Einerseits zog der junge Slytherin schon einige empörte Blicke auf sich, da er alles und jeden anblaffte und ebenso eine spitze Zunge hatte. Seine Ausdrücke zauberten sogar in Dumbledores Gesicht Erschrecken. Andererseits jedoch hatte sein grobes Verhalten einen Grund, den Dumbledore jedoch nicht jeden auf die Nase binden wollte. Schließlich kannte er den Stolz' Severus und was der am wenigsten liebte war Mitleid.  
  
Da alle fünf immer noch verbissen schwiegen, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort:  
  
„Nun, da keiner von euch ein Geständnis abgeben will, werde ich euch alle zu Strafarbeiten verpflichten müssen."  
  
„Uns alle?"Severus sah auf und blickte Dumbledore wehleidig an. „Das können Sie nicht tun, Sir!"Dumbledore sah ihn ruhig über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an.  
  
„Du weißt nur zu genau, dass ich das tun kann, Severus. Es sei denn, denn, du sagst mir die Wahrheit!"Severus senkte wieder den Blick und sagte nichts. Das war für Dumbledore Antwort genug.  
  
„Also", begann er, „Ihr kommt jetzt erst einmal alle mit in mein Büro..."  
  
„NEIN!"Selbst Dumbledore erschrak ein wenig. Aus einem der Gebüsche, die hinter dem Gewächshaus standen, stolperte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen schulterlangen Haar und blauen strahlenden Augen. Auf ihrer Brust prangte das Zeichen der Ravenclaws. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet – jedoch nicht vor Anstrengung.  
  
„Sind Sie Zeugin des Ganzen, Mrs. Ignis?", fragte Dumbledore nun wieder ruhig.  
  
„Anne!", rief Sirius aufgebracht dazwischen, so dass die Ravenclaw nicht antworten konnte. „Ich hab gesagt, dass du in Schloss gehen sollst!"Das angesprochene Mädchen funkelte ihn wütend an, so dass Sirius einen Kopf kleiner schrumpfte. „Du kannst mir keine Befehle machen, Sirius Black!", keifte sie ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich an Dumbledore, der sich aufgerichtet hatte und das Geschehene ruhig musterte. Severus stand ebenfalls, doch hielt er seinen Blick gesenkt. „Ich bin an all dem Schuld, Professor Dumbledore Sir", sagte sie ruhig und dabei nicht auf Sirius achtend, der rot anlief – vor Zorn. James sah ihn mitleidig an und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf Severus, der zur Salzsäure erstarrt schien.  
  
„So?", fragte Dumbledore, der es von der braven mustergültigen Anne nicht gewohnt war, dass sie in so etwas mit rein gezogen wurde. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
„Ich habe Severus in Schutz genommen", sagte sie ohne rot zu werden. Sirius schnaubte. Jeder wusste, dass er mit Anne zusammen war. Dass sie nun Snape mit Vornamen ansprach und ihn auch noch in Schutz nahm, war zu viel für ihn. Doch da ein Lehrer sich in der Nähe befand, konnte er nichts machen.  
  
Dumbledore nickte. Seinen Augen strahlten nun einen merkwürdigen Glanz aus und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
„Und dann", fuhr sie fort und nun mit leiser Stimme, „bin ich mit ihm ausgegangen... Sirius fand das heraus und stellte mich zur Rede. Er beleidigte Severus und fragte mich, warum ich so dumm wäre..."Sie schluckte. „Mir rutschte die Hand aus... Er packte mich am Arm und rief, dass er mir zeige wollte wie schlimm Severus in Wirklichkeit ist. Dann forderte er ihn zum Duell. Doch es war unfair, weil er mit Potter zusammen auf ihn losging und ihn auf das Übelste beleidigte und schikanierte. Als die Situation eskalierte, wollte Sirius mich auf das Schloss zurückschicken – doch ich blieb hier..."Sie verbeugte sich tief. „Es tut mir unendlich Leid." Dumbledore schmunzelte.  
  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen, Mrs. Ignis. Sie sind diejenige, die alles richtig gemacht haben."Anne wurde rot und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Was?", brauste Sirius auf. „Sie ist fremd gegangen! Ist das richtig?"  
  
„Ich bin überhaupt nicht fremd gegangen!", kam es giftig zurück. „Ich habe nur einen Kaffee mit ihm getrunken! Ist das verboten?"Sirius atmete tief ein und aus. Anscheinend hatte er vergessen, dass Dumbledore noch in der Nähe stand.  
  
„Mit diesem kleinen Schleimhaar auszugehen ist in der Tat verboten!"  
  
„Du spinnst doch!"  
  
„Er könnte dir wehtun!"  
  
„Nicht, wenn ich ihn wie einen normalen Menschen behandle!"Anne kreischte fast und Sirius wich erschrocken zurück. Sie hatte ihn noch nie angeschrieen! Nicht einmal bei der Ohrfeige von vorhin. „Severus braucht Freunde, dass seht ihr doch!"  
  
„Brauch ich nicht!", fuhr der Angesprochene dazwischen. Wieder dieses Mitleid, was diese Person ausstrahlte. „Ich komm auch gut allein zurecht! Ich brauche niemanden..."Er verstummte, weil Dumbledore, immer noch schmunzelnd, ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Anne fuhr fort, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
„Ihr seid unfair und arrogant! Alle beide!"Sie sprühte vor Zorn, als sie James und Sirius anfunkelte.  
  
„Hör mal Anne", ergriff James nun das Wort. „Er hat Lilli Schlammblut genannt... findest du das korrekt?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Er ist schwierig, doch wisst ihr eigentlich warum?" Allgemeines Stillschweigen kehrte in die Runde ein. „Weil..."  
  
„Das reicht, Anne!"Severus wurde von verwunderten und eifersüchtigen Blicken getroffen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden beim Vornamen angesprochen. „Sie sind dumm und egoistisch. Das passt nicht in ihr Hirn und das hat auch nicht reinzupassen!"Anne sagte nichts darauf. Sie wusste ebenfalls von seinem Stolz. Er hatte ihr unmissverständlich gesagt, dass er nicht wollte, dass seine größten Feinde von seinen Problemen erfuhren.  
  
„Nun", sagte Dumbledore in das Schweigen. „Da ich nun weiß, wie alles gelaufen ist, ziehe ich vierzig Punkte von Gryffindor ab. Zwanzig wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung"– er funkelte Remus und Peter an – „und zwanzig wegen unfairen Handelns."Sein Blick wanderte zu James und Sirius. „Des Weiteren werden Sie vier morgen die Strafarbeiten bei mir im Büro abholen. Und dann gebe ich zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw für ein ehrliches Geständnis und versuchter Hilfe. Slytherin dagegen muss ich fünf Punkte abziehen, weil du dich auf den Streit eingelassen hast, Severus."Der Slytherin sagte nichts. Er versuchte seine Genugtuung zu verbergen. Endlich hatten Potter und Black ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten, dachte er nur.  
  
James nahm Severus die Strafe nicht so übel, wie Sirius. Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Beiden im Schulhaus begegneten, knirschte er laut mit den Zähnen und knurrte wie ein Hund. Seine Zauberstabhand zuckte. Severus bedachte ihn nur mit seinen üblichen kalten Blick, der jeden verstummen ließ. Doch nicht Sirius. Er sprühte vor Eifersucht. Und Severus erfuhr auch bald warum.  
  
Als er mal wieder in der Bibliothek alleine in einer Ecke saß und Zaubertrankrezepte aus den Büchern raussuchte, um sie später auszuprobieren, kamen drein schnatternde Ravenclaws hereingestürmt. Severus bedachte sie mit einem kalten und kritischen Blick, denn er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand störte. Doch dann hörte er den Grund ihrer Aufregung.  
  
„Hat einfach Schluss gemacht", sagte ein blondes Mädchen aufgeregt. „Ich glaube Anne war seine Arroganz leid!"Severus horchte auf. Anne? Hieß das etwa, dass sie Black den Laufpass gegeben hatte? Aus irgendeinem Grund freute ihn das. Doch nicht, weil Black noch mehr ärger bekommen würde...  
  
Anne hatte tatsächlich Black den Laufpass gegeben, was sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Schloss ausbreitete. Der war grolliger denn je und fuhr jeden an, der ihm auch nur in Quere kam. Severus ging gerade die Bücher fest unter den Arm geklemmt, an den Rumtreibern vorbei. Blacks' Gesicht schien zornrot und wutverzerrt. Kein Wunder, denn gerade lief eine kichernde Meute junger Drittklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw an den vieren vorbei. Severus blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine Säule. Er lächelte hämisch, als er Black beim Wüten beobachtete, der im Begriff war den Drittklässlern zu folgen.  
  
„Nun beruhig dich", hörte Severus Potter sagen. Der packte Black am Arm. „Du führst dich ja auf wie Snape!"Das hinterhältige Grinsen auf Severus' Gesicht verblasste und machte wieder Platz für seine eiserne Maske. ER war bestimmt nicht wie dieser Black sich jetzt aufführte. Severus stieß sich von der Säule ab und ging davon. Er wurde nur von Pettigrew bemerkt, der jedoch nichts sagte.  
Oben auf der Treppe wäre er fast mit Anne zusammengestoßen.  
  
„Kannst du Dummkopf nicht aufpassen?", keifte er kalt, doch dann erkannte er sie. Seine Wut erschlaffte. Anne lächelte! Obwohl er sie eben so angefahren hatte. „Was willst du?", fragte er und versuchte dabei möglichst kalt zu klingen, was ihn aber misslang. Trotzdem! Er hatte Anne nie darum gebeten mit ihm auszugehen und es immer wortlos hingenommen. Er brauchte niemanden!  
  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen willst", sagte sie noch immer freundlich klingend. Die anderen Schüler liefen mit offenem Mund an ihnen vorbei und tuschelten mit vorgehaltener Hand. Severus sah auf ihr lächelndes Gesicht herab.  
  
„Meinetwegen", knurrte er dann. „Aber nur, damit ich Blacks dummes Gesicht sehen kann! Bild..."Anne lächelte noch immer.  
  
„Ich weiß schon", sagte sie noch ihre Hand an seine Wange legend. Dann ging sie davon. Severus blieb wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz stehen. Sie hatte ihn angefasst! Niemand wagte es jemals einen Severus Snape anzufassen!  
  
Gedankenversunken ging er weiter, die freie Hand an die Wange legend, die Anne berührt hatte. Hatte sie ihn durchschaut? Wusste sie, dass er eigentlich gerne mit ihr ausging? Wusste sie von seinen Problemen? Er hatte ihr nie irgendetwas erzählt und trotzdem wollte sie Potter und Black aufklären. Und sich lächelte andauernt, obwohl er sie eiskalt von oben herab betrachtete... Dieses Mädchen ist faszinierend, stellte er plötzlich fest – nicht ohne zusammen zu zucken.  
  
Der Tag schien schneller zu vergehen, als Severus lieb war. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sogar im Slytherin-Schlafsaal allgemeine Vorfreude zu erkennen. Heute würde das letzte Hogsmeadewochenende vor den Ferien anbrechen und für die Siebtklässler bedeutete das: Abschied nehmen. Severus hielt von all dem nichts. Er war froh, wenn er aus Hogwarts raus kam. Ohne auf die Gespräche der anderen einzugehen, ging er ins Bad und begann sich einzukleiden. Er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er diesmal besonders auf seine Kleidung und seine Haare achtete. Die anderen kamen schnatternd herein und Severus verließ sofort das Bad. Slytherins hatten die Neigung aggressiv zu werden, wenn sie sich untereinander befanden. Und Severus hatte keine Lust noch eine Strafe zu bekommen, da er meist der Unruhstifter war, die Leute gegeneinander oder auf sich aufhetzte.  
  
So kam er als einer der ersten in der Großen Halle an und begann am Slytherintisch sein einsames Frühstück zu essen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Anne mit ihren Freunden hereinkam und ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Er nickte nur knapp, doch sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Anne zeigte es sogar ihren Freunden, dass sie mit ihm auskam und die nahmen das mit Stillen Entsetzen hin. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn ja wirklich? Nein! Sie hatte nur Mitleid mit ihm! Und er hasste Mitleid! Er ging mit ihr nur nach Hogsmeade, um Blacks Gesicht zu sehen, redete er sich ein.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging er langsam in die große Halle, wo Anne schon auf ihn wartete. Hatte sie denn überhaupt nichts gegessen?  
  
„Dann lass uns losgehen, Severus!", rief sie ihm vergnügt zu. Was sie jetzt tat, ließ ihn heftig zusammenfahren: Sie hackte sich bei ihm unter. Alle Schüler die an ihnen vorbei zum Ausgang liefen, fielen fast die Augen aus und liefen mit aufgeklapptem Munde an ihm vorbei. Malcom, ein schönäugiger Slytherinjunge der siebten Klasse, lief an Severus vorbei und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er war der einzige, mit dem Severus manchmal noch reden konnte. Die Zahlen ihrer Unterhaltungen jedoch beschränkten sich auf einige wenige.  
Severus wurde kaum merklich rot.  
  
„W... würdest du das... das bitte lassen?", fragte er sichtlich verlegen und jegliche Kälte war gewichen. Anne sah ihn blinzelnd an.  
  
„Wieso? Ich dachte du wolltest Sirius eins auswischen! So geht das am Besten!"Severus schluckte. Sie tat das also nur deswegen? Doch irgendwie gefiel ihm das. So zog sie näher an sich ran, gerade als Black, Potter und deren Fangemeinde vorbeigerauscht kam. Black öffnete den Mund und sah aus, als würde er Severus jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen. Potter packte ihn am Arm und schliff ihn mühevoll mit sich. Black stieß heftige Flüche aus, doch die gingen in der großen Menge, die sich vor dem Ausgang versammelt hatte, unter.  
  
Das ungleiche Pärchen schob sich langsam nach draußen und bald wurden sie von einen freundlichen Sonne begrüßt, die ihre Strahlen nach den Schülern ausstreckte. Severus hasste Sonne und er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem frei gebliebenen Arm.  
  
„Deswegen bist du so blass", sagte das Mädchen an seinem Arm. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Severus versuchte so verleugnen, dass er sich so wohl fühlte, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Ein behagliches Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch, was er nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. „Du magst keine Sonne!"Sie hatte ihn genau beobachtet.  
  
„Was ist auch daran so schön?", kam es zurück. „Sie sticht und ist fürchterlich!"  
  
„Ich mag die Nacht auch mehr", murmelte sie. Severus riss verwundert die Augen auf und sah sie an.  
  
„Du? Du bist doch immer so fürchterlich fröhlich und..."  
  
„Man muss nicht immer so griesgrämig sein, wie du, Severus, um die Nacht zu lieben. Sie ist romantisch. Weißt du, was mein größter Traum ist?"Sie sah ihn an. Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Woher sollte er das auch wissen?  
  
„Ein Kuss bei Vollmond!"Severus wurde rot und drehte sich beschämt zur Seite. Über solche Themen unterhielt er sich nun überhaupt nicht.  
  
„Kitschig", sagte er nur.  
  
In Hogsmeade beschlossen sie in die drei Besen einzukehren, um ein Butterbier zu sich zu nehmen. Der Pub war rappelvoll. Nicht von Schülern, die ihr letztes Hogsmeadewochenende vor den Ferien genossen, sondern auch von erwachsenen Zauberern, die mit ernster Miene zusammen saßen und mit gedämpfter Stimme redeten.  
  
Severus sah ihnen interessiert nach, während Anne ihn in den hinteren Teil des Pubs zehrte. Sie bestellten beide ihr Getränk. Anne begann zaghaft ein Gespräch über die Schule und Severus redete mit. Es war ihm plötzlich so einfach sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Sie lachte viel, doch brachte nur einen schiefen Mundwinkel zu Stande. Irgendwann jedoch gingen ihnen die Gesprächsthemen aus und ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein. Severus zappelte unruhig hin und her. Warum sagte sie nichts? Letztens war doch noch so beredsam gewesen und das fiel ihm ungelogen leichter, da er sich nichts ausdenken musste.  
  
„Warum bist du eigentlich so darauf aus mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", durchbrach deswegen Severus die Stille. „Ich bin der unangenehmste Begleiter, den man sich wünschen kann."Anne kicherte. Doch sie fing sich gleich wieder, da Severus nicht mitlachte und sie nur ernst betrachtete.  
  
„Ich möchte dich einmal lächeln sehen – nicht so...", fügte sie noch hinzu, da Severus seinen Mund zu seinem süffisanten Lächeln verzog. „Ich will dich ehrlich lächeln sehen."Severus hob eine Braue und murmelte wieder etwas von „Kitschig"und „Kinderkram".  
  
„Das ist nicht kitschig", sagte Anne mit vollem ernst, doch Severus nippte abweisend an seinem Butterbier. „Im Inneren deines Herzens kramt dich doch etwas... du musst es nur heraus lassen..."Severus stellte sein Glas hart ab. Anne zuckte leicht zurück.  
  
„Hör auf dich in mein Leben einzumischen!", zischte er ernst, doch Anne schien nicht locker zu lassen.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es dir daheim nicht gut geht. Mein Vater kannte deinen Vater..."Severus starrte sie an. Dann stand er abrupt auf. Das wurde ihm zu viel.  
  
„Du hast ja doch bloß Mitleid mit mir", sagte er eisig. „Und ich hasse Mitleid. Ich gehe dann!"Er spürte etliche Blicke in seinem Nacken, als er den Pub verließ. Und auch ein leeres Gefühl ins seinem Herzen. Anne hatte traurig ausgesehen. Doch sie hatte auch keinen Versuch unternommen ihn zurückzuhalten, wie er insgeheim gehofft hatte. Sie war nur wie erstarrt sitzen geblieben.  
  
Draußen angekommen, schlug er die Richtung entgegen der Schule ein. Um nicht Potter und seinem Gefolge in die Quere zu kommen, ging er in die dunklen Gassen und wandelte dort lange umher.  
  
Anne hatte einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen, als sie seinen Vater ansprach. Sie wusste es also doch! Doch Verletzlichkeit wollte er ihr gegenüber nicht zeigen. Er wollte so was niemanden zeigen. Und außerdem hatte es irgendwie noch mehr wehgetan, als er herausfand, dass Anne nun doch nur Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Er brauchte so etwas nicht!  
  
Nach dem er eine Weile umher gewandelt war, kam er bei einem plätschernden Fluss an. Dort setzte er sich hin, nicht ohne sicher zu gehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Er blieb sehr lange sitzen. Die Mittagszeit ging vorüber, doch verspürte keinen Hunger. Bald neigte sich der Tag dem Abend zu. Severus beobachtet den Sonnenuntergang und sah dem Kampf zu, den die Dunkelheit und das Licht jeden Tag mit sich austrugen. Abends gewann die Schwärze, doch Früh kam das Licht mit neuer Kraft zurück und verdrängte sie.  
  
Severus suchte mit seinen schwarzen Augen den Lila gefärbten Himmel ab. Auf ihn amen schon die ersten Sterne zum Vorschein und der Halbmond war schon sehr gut zu sehen. Dann blickte er wieder auf das Wasser, in dem sich die Sterne leicht widerspiegelten. Schön... dachte er.  
  
„Severus?"Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen vernahm. Er hörte Schritte, die schnell auf ihn zukamen. Schnell rappelte er sich auf. Als er sich jedoch umdrehte, stand Anne wieder vor ihm. Er erschrak. Sie weinte. Er hatte sie noch nie weinen sehen und es versetzte einen Stich in seinen Herzen. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus", schniefte sie. Sie zitterte heftig. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich habe doch kein Mitleid mit dir... ich... ich bewundere deine Stärke und..."Sie senkte den Kopf. Severus stand unschlüssig vor ihr und war peinlich gerührt, dass sie sich entschuldigte. Er war doch der Idiot gewesen, der sie verletzt hatte.  
  
„Eigentlich sollte ich mich entschuldigen", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr kalt und das erschreckte selbst ihn. „Ich hätte dich sollen nicht sitzen lassen."Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Anne hörte auf zu weinen und erschrak ein klein wenig. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so erlebt und plötzlich klopfte ihr Herz ganz schnell. Er stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr und sie berührten sich fast. Doch einen gewissen Abstand ließ er auf Bedacht. Anne sah auf und blickte in seine schwarzen Augen. Die Schwärze hatte inzwischen gesiegt und das Licht vollkommen verdrängt. Nur die Sterne und der Halbmond funkelten auf sie herab.  
  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Anne leise. „Ich... ich hab dich überall gesucht."Severus sah mit leichter Verwunderung an.  
  
„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit gesucht?", sagte er. „Nach dem ich dich sitzen gelassen habe?"Große Kulleraugen sahen ihm entgegen. Plötzlich verspürte er den großen Drang sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu umarmen. Doch er traute sich nicht.  
  
„Severus, ich..."Sie kam nicht weiter und brach ab.  
  
„Was ist, mit ‚Ich'?"  
  
„Ich..."Sie atmete tief durch, doch brachte sie kein Wort über die Lippen. Sie sah ihn nur ernst in die Augen. Severus beobachtete sie gespannt, als sie plötzlich auf ihn zutrat.  
  
„Was..."Doch weiter kam er nicht. Anne umschlang seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Severus verhaarte wie ein Baum an seinem Platz, zu steif, um irgendetwas zu tun. Noch nie war ihn so etwas passiert. Er schien völlig verwirrt. Anne löste sich kurz von ihm und sah ihn an – etwas Trauriges schwang in ihrem Blick mit. Dann hob Severus, verwundert, was er da überhaupt tat, die Arme, und zog sie in seine Umarmung. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, schloss die Augen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Anne erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Sie öffnete den Mund, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Sie verschmolzen auf ewig. Durch Severus jagte das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, was er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er fand es wunderschön. Er war glücklich. Eine Ewigkeit schien es zu dauern, bis sie sich wieder lösten.  
  
Anne legte den Kopf an seine Brust und hauchte: „Ich liebe dich."Und Severus lächelte.  
  
*  
  
„Wieso haben Sie Gryffindor schon am Anfang des Schuljahrs so viele Punkte abgezogen", keifte es hinter der geschlossenen Tür. Professor Severus Snape schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen und starrte die Tür bitterböse an, als wollte er sie explodieren lassen. Schnell ließ das Foto verschwinden, das er in seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Kaum hatte er das getan, schwang die Tür auf und Professor McGonagal kam wütend hereingestürmt. Snape faltete seine Hände und bedachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick.  
  
„Wieso ziehen Sie den Gryffindors wegen Lachens Punkte ab?", keifte die strenge Lehrerin vor ihm. Sie war wie jedes Jahr begierig auf den Hauspokal ihres Hauses aus, doch auch Severus Snape, der Hauslehrer Slytherin, hatte da ein Wörtchen mit zu reden.  
  
„Das war kein Lachen, Minerva, das war unverschämtes Gackern!", antwortete er mit seiner eisigen Stimme. „Ich dachte Sie unterrichten Schüler und keine Hühner!"McGonagal Schnaubte. Severus war mal wieder Herz aller liebst! Wenn er sogar schon sie mit seinem Sarkasmus verhöhnte. Wer weiß, was ihm heute wieder über die Leber gelaufen war. „Sie sind unverbesserlich", sagte sie nun versöhnlicher, denn sie kannte seine Vergangenheit. „Trotzdem würde ich Sie bitte solche Scherereien zu unterlassen. Ich werde sonst noch ein Verbot gegen eigennütziges Punktabziehen einführen. Professor Dumbledore wird mir das bestimmt zustimmen."In Severus' Miene regte sich überhaupt nichts. Er bedachte die alte McGonagal immer noch mit einem eisigen Blick, die ihn schon in seinen Schulzeiten unterrichtet hatte. „Ach so", sagte sie sich umdrehend. „Die verspätete Auswahlfeier beginnt gleich. Ich bitte Sie, Severus, dass sie dies Mal möglichst pünktlich erscheinen."Sie drehte sich um und ging von dannen. Severus sah ihr verächtlich nach. Er war nicht in Stimmung für irgendwelche Feiern. Ein Foto hatte ihn an Anne erinnert. Seine Anne! Wie sehr wünschte er sich ihr Lächeln wieder zu sehen. Sie zu spüren und mit ihr zu Lachen. Doch das ging schon längst nicht mehr... Seine Erinnerungen schweiften zurück.  
  
*  
  
Tiefste Dunkelheit war um sie herum. Severus stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab da und sah sich wachsam um. Auch Anne, die bald ein Kind gebären und so schwerste Anstrengungen durchlitt, beobachtete die schwarzen Gestallten, die um sie herum schlichen.  
  
„Seit mir unterwürfig!", zischte eine eisige Stimme, die noch kälter war, als die Severus' einst war. „Dann lasse ich euch am Leben!"Die Todesser kamen näher. Severus und Anne hoben die Zauberstäbe.  
  
„Niemals!", schrie Anne. „Niemals! Lieber sterben wir!"  
  
„Stupor!"Ein blendender Strahl schoss auf Anne zu, die sofort zusammensank.  
  
„Anne!"Er wollte sich zu ihr runterbeugen, doch er wurde von zwei Todessern gepackt und verlor seinen Zauberstab. „LASST MICH LOS!"Er wehrte sich heftig, doch es half nichts. Doch dann hielt er inne. Die Todesser hinter Anne teilten sich. Eine dunkle Gestallt kam auf sie zugeschritten. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Rote Augen, schlangegleiche Nüstern und ein viel weißeres Gesicht, als das von Severus. Lord Voldemort trat auf die Beiden zu und richtete seine Zauberstab auf die schwer atmende Anne.  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Severus. „Lasst sie!"  
  
„Ich werde sie am Leben lassen", sagte der dunkle Lord und jeder Silbe schwang etwas Amüsiertes mit, was Severus rasend machte. „Wenn du dich mir anschließt, Snape!"Severus erbleichte. Er hatte sich geschworen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Nie wollte er sich ihr anschließen. Er überlegte fieberhaft. Was sollte er tun?  
  
„Was ist?", fragte die grauenerregende Gestallt vor ihm. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, weißt du?"Anne regte sich. Sie stöhnte. Voldemort deutete mit dem Zauberstab unmissverständlich auf sie. Severus begann zu zittern. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall sterben. Das durfte sie nicht.  
  
„Also gut", sagte er schließlich leise und Voldemort lächelte zufrieden. Er wandte sich an eine kleiner Gestallt. „Bring sie ins Haus! Es wird bald soweit sein!"Das kleine Wesen nickte, richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf Anne und sprach einen Schwebezauber auf sie aus.  
  
„Was tut ihr da?", rief Severus aufgebracht. „Was soll das?"Er wollte sich losreisen, doch es half nichts.  
  
„Ihr Kind wird bald die Welt erblicken", sagte Voldemort gefährlich ruhig. „Sie muss behandelt werden."Er wandte sich an den Kleinen.  
  
„Gehe!", sagte er nur. Severus blickte wehmütig hinterher. Er hatte Angst sie nie wieder zu sehen.  
  
Voldemort wandte sich an ihn und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
„Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du nicht gehorchst!", zischte er leise. „Knie nieder!"Eine Demütigung. Snape verzog den Mundwinkel, doch er tat wie geheißen.  
  
„Willst du, Severus Snape, mir auf ewig dienen, bis dich der Tod dahin rafft?"Severus schluckte. Er tat hier etwas, was ihm sehr missfiel. Dann sagte er: „J... ja."  
  
„Gut!"Voldemort schritt um ihn herum. Dann blieb er an seiner Seite stehen und packte ohne Vorwarnung seinen Oberarm. Severus schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ein gewaltiges Feuer durchzuckte seinen Arm und wollte nicht mehr vergilben. Es war, als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Glühend heiß zog sie etwas durch seinen ganzen Körper. Würde Voldemort ihn nicht festhalten, wäre er schon längst nach vorn weggekippt.  
  
Dann ließ der dunkle Lord ihn los und Severus sackte zusammen.  
  
„Willkommen in der Runde der Todesser, Severus Snape!", rief Voldemort mehr sarkastisch klingend, als feierlich. Die anderen Todesser jubelten. Doch durch das Jubeln drang auch ein erstickender Schrei.  
  
„Anne!"Snape rappelte sich trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Oberarm auf und rannte in die Richtung, wo der Schrei hergekommen war. Er entdeckte ein kleines Häuschen, was innen erleuchtet war und rannte darauf zu. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihm Voldemort langsam folgte.  
  
Er stürzte in das Haus und sah die kleine Gestallt, die ein Baby in der Hand hielt, das unablässig kreischte. Doch sein Augenmerk war nicht auf sein Kind gerichtet. Er starrte auf die keuchende Anne, der der Schweiß über die Stirn lief. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.  
  
„Severus", keuchte sie schwer atmend. Severus hockte sich neben sie und fasste ihre Hand. „Pass gut auf unseren Sohn auf, Severus."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Severus entsetzt und vor Angst bebend. „Wieso soll sich... Anne, was ist mit dir!"Anne stöhnte vor Schmerzen und wand sich. „SO TU DOCH WAS!", rief er den kleinen Todesser zu, der zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, Sir", sagte eine leise Stimme. „Ich kann nichts tun. Ich bin Heiler, doch... der Schock vorhin war zu viel für sie gewesen... Ein normaler Mensch überstände das – nicht aber einer, der ein Kind gerade zur Welt bringt!"Severus riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Was?", hauchte er tonlos. Er sah auf seine Anne herab, die unablässig keuchte.  
  
„Severus", hauchte sie. „Versprich es mir."  
  
„Anne! Bitte bleib bei mir! Tu mir das nicht an!"  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Sev..."Ihre Hand erschlaffte in seiner und jegliches Leben wich aus ihrem Körper. „ANNE!"Doch es half nichts. Ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite und blieb reglos liegen. Severus, der sonst immer seinen Stolz behalten wollte, begann zu weinen. Er stürzte sich auf den leblosen Körpers Annes und weinte nicht auf das Geschrei seines Kindes achtend. Etwas zerbrach in ihm, jegliches Gefühl wich. Der Schmerz, der in ihm hochstieg war unbeschreiblich. Leere breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, gegen die er nicht mehr anzukämpfen wusste.  
  
„Wie jämmerlich!"Severus schreckte auf. Er wischte die Tränen weg und drehte sich um. Die Todesser, die sich hinter ihm angesammelt hatten, erschracken. Severus Augen waren noch leerer und kälter, als zu der Zeit, wo er Anne noch nicht kannte. Unbeschreiblicher Hass loderte in ihnen, den man nicht mehr erlöschen konnte. Nur Voldemort blieb ruhig.  
  
„Wie kann sich ein Mann deiner Größe nur so erniedrigen. Wegen einer Frau!" Severus sagte nichts. Er drehte sich wieder zu Anne um, betrachtete sie einen Moment lang und hob sie dann hoch.  
  
„Ich werde sie begraben gehen", sagte er eiskalt klingend. Die Todesser wichen zurück, als er vorbei ging. Auch Voldemort hielt ihn nicht zurück.  
  
Am Grab seiner Geliebten weinte Severus noch lange. Es war Vollmond und die Strahlen erleuchteten einen kleinen Hügel, auf der eine einzige Blume lag.  
  
Severus' Herz war zerrissen. In ihm brannte ewiger Hass gegen Voldemort. Er schwor sich, dass er sich irgendwann rächen würde. Noch mehr Schmerz stieg in ihm hoch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihm auf ewig dienen musste. Sein Leben lag in Trümmern. Er war verzweifelt.  
  
Als seine letzten Tränen versiegten, kehrte Stille in die einsame Gegend ein. Der Wind strich über Annes Grab und heulte leise. Er weinte mit ihm. In Severus breitete sich eine unbeschreibliche Kälte aus. Er wusste, dass er nie wieder lieben konnte.  
  
Gedankenversunken krempelte er seinen rechten Ärmel hoch und erschrak nicht, als er das dunkle Mal erblickte. Es drang nur noch mehr Hass auf ihn ein. Er dachte nur an Rache.  
  
*  
  
Severus stand auf. Er musste zur Auswahl. Seine Gedanken schweiften bei seinem Sohn, der von einen der Anhänger Voldemorts aufgezogen wurde.  
  
Voldemorts erster Befehl damals hieß, dass er seinen eigenen Vater wieder aus Askaban rausholen sollte. Doch dazu kam es nie. Voldemort sah in den kleinem Harry einen Gegner, den er nicht bezwingen konnte und wurde zwölf Jahre ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er musste seinen schrecklichen Vater nicht befreien. Dieser war bestimmt schon dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Bei Gericht glaubte man Severus und er wurde frei gesprochen – vor allem, weil Dumbledore sich so für ihn einsetzte. Doch seinen Sohn sah er nie wieder. Dieser Gedanken versetzte dem Lehrer einen Stich. Er hatte Annes Flehen nicht erhört und ihr Versprechen nicht eingelöst. Sein Sohn blieb verschollen. Nach dem Verschwinden Voldemorts hatte er sogar versucht ihn zu finden, um Annes Versprechen einzulösen. Doch vergeblich. Und sein letzter Funken Hoffnung erlosch, als Voldemort wieder zurückkehrte. Das war nun fast drei Jahre her. Voldemort jedoch verhielt sich relativ ruhig, auch wenn er viele Menschen auf den Gewissen hatte. Unter ihnen auch Sirius Black, doch Severus weinte ihm keine Träne nach.  
  
Seit Annes Tod war Severus kalt geworden – sehr kalt sogar. Die Schüler fürchteten und verabscheuten ihn so wie es damals in der Schule gewesen war. Doch Severus schien das nur Recht zu sein. Er fristete ein einsames Dasein ohne dass ihn jemand auf die Pelle rückte.  
  
Severus grummelte vor sich hin, als ihm einfiel, dass die Auswahl bald beginnen würde. McGonagal würde ihm den Kopf abreisen, wenn er zu spät kam, wie sie es schon fast in dem Jahr getan hatte, wo Potter und Weasly auf der peitschenden Weide ihr Auto geparkt hatten. Diese beiden! Severus freute sich, dass sie dieses Jahr ihr letzten Schuljahr begannen. Dann war den Spross des Schönlings Potters endlich los. Obwohl sich der überhaupt nicht wie sein Vater verhielt, was den Charakter eines Angebers betraf. Und trotzdem... Potter blieb Potter... außerdem hatte er es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht in seine Denkdarium herumzuschnüffeln! Aber darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken.  
  
Er wandte sich um und schritt zu der noch offen stehenden Tür. Eine Auswahl musste wieder einmal bestritten werden.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
